Love Begotten
by 17punkie
Summary: When is it time for a person to care? When is it time for a person to stop training and learn something? Sakura and Naruto find each other on accident but can they show the true meaning of caring for one another?


**Chapter 1**

**How many people can call themselves really a hero? I use to think anyone could be a hero if they set their mind to it, but I was wrong. It takes more than believing. It takes more courage and blood than one person can handle. Good thing I'm more than one person. I'm Naruto and a monster; we are one and have been since I was born. I was born to weld and use the monster for good. I was born to be a hero, but what if a hero is not what I want to be? What if I want destruction or damnation? I can have anything I want because I'm not just one person. I was born for good, but is treated like an abomination. Hate only consumes my life. One thing's for sure, I never thought someone could change my mind.**

**A dark shadow appears upon the wall as no sound is heard. Showing tiredness by the sluggish movement, the figure hurried for shelter from the cold raindrops. He knows he wouldn't be able to carry on because he was exhausted. Climbing into a random window, he takes off a wet, black mask. **

"**I don't think anyone's home…" he said whispering. Walking to what seemed to be kitchen, he washes the mud caked upon his mask. **

'_**Creak'**_

**He turned just in time to see three kunai's thrown at him. He swerved his hand so he could catch them with out them cutting him. **

"**Who are you?" a girl with pink hair asked.**

"**Who are you?" the figure asked. The girl look dangerous but he was sure he could take her.**

"**I asked first. So… STATE YOUR NAME**!!!" she yelled angrily. The figure sat down on the hard wooden floor. 

"I'll tell you the truth, I can't beat you. I'm tired and unable to fight. Please just let me stay for a couple weeks so I can finish my business and become healthy once again." he sounded begging and convincing.

"You must be a wanted ninja if you hiding and didn't go to an inn. I'm a ninja of Konoha. I can't shelter a traitor of the village." she looked down. _Will I be betraying my people or is this an opportunity for hope…_

"I am a wanted ninja but not for the reasons you must be thinking of. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't mean you any harm. I just ask for a place to stay so I can finish business." he said while looking down. She still felt a bad feeling about him.

"What kind of business?" she asked curiously. 

"Training…" he stated. She sighed but a tiny smirk grace her face.

"Ok Mister Naruto, I'll let you stay as long as needed…" Naruto looked up with a glimmer in his eyes.

"…but I want you to train me. Your strong, I feel it radiating off your body. I want to be powerful like you." she smiled.

"I can't teach, but I'll try." Naruto said quietly.

"By the way my names Sakura Haruno." she turned to walk away but stopped with her back still turned. 

"There's a bedroom at the end of the hall on your right. You'll be staying there, so make yourself comfortable. And if you need anything then I'm right across from you." she then started walking away but halted again but a soft voice.

"Thank you…" Naruto began taking off his shoes and jacket. 

He walked to his bedroom as Sakura did almost an hour ago. He had tried drying off best he could but he'd really need to take a shower because of the mud. After taking a shower he found clothes in the closet that would fit him. They looked old but still in date. Finally being able to rest he laid upon the bed and doze off.

The smell of breakfast awoke Naruto as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Walking to the kitchen he saw Sakura making food on the stove. 

"Hi, um look I don't usually let strangers stay here so I didn't know what to make. I figured you'd eat general things and that's what I cooked." she looked over at Naruto while he stared blankly at her. 

"I'm not hungry, but I appreciate the gesture." Naruto said. He sat down at the table and put his head in his folded arms.

"Ok then, well I have training at the hospital today so I have to leave in a little bit." She said looking at Naruto. He shook his head slightly.

"Trainings at 6 p.m." Naruto looked up at her. 

"Great, I get off at 3 so that will give me sometime to rest in between." She sat at the table and started eating the food she cooked. After she was done she got up and headed for the door while grabbing her pouch. The door shut and that became music to Naruto's ears. He stood up and found a window to jump out of so no one would spot him. 

He ran into the forest knowing the direction of his way. Coming to a halt a figure taller than him stood before him. 

"Ha ha, Naruto, you made it. What a surprise it is to see you so early." The figure chuckled.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's good to see your well." Naruto smirked.


End file.
